Someone I'm Not
by BookLover86
Summary: Percy has an over famous dad and Percy hates the fame and money. All he ever wanted was a normal life. Annabeth has no mom and her dad is dealing with her mom's death pretty harshly. Annabeth just wants someone to understand her. When Percy's dad insists he goes to Goode High School, the two meet. They find out that there are other people who feel like they're Someone they're not.


**Hi! It's BookLover86 again. So, this is my 2nd fanfic. I haven't finished the first one, but I needed to start something else. Anyway, read on!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the best characters and book ideas. I only own the plot. In other words, ME NO OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH NOW AND READ!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to the bright sunshine flashing through the 12x12 French doors leading out to my balcony, which has a view of an ocean and, at evenings and morning, a view of the rising or setting sun. That might sound amazing, but it only reminded me of my nightmare life. By the way, I'm Percy Jackson. My dad owns one-third of The Big Three Records and Film Studio. It's one of the biggest recording and filming companies in the world.

Everyone, in the music and filming business, had to go there once before they were considered stars. So, I've meet Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Usher, Justin Timberlake, Taylor Lautner, and more. It's confusing, meeting so many stars, but I don't brag about what my dad's job is. I kinda wish he still worked as a marine biologist, but he and his brothers had to have a spark of creativity and make a record company. But that wasn't enough, so they has to make it a filming company too! Goody! Now people expect me to follow in his footsteps. In fact all of the "Big Three" expect their sons to follow in their footsteps or at least become famous. It makes me sick. My dad was Poseidon Jackson. My uncles were Zeus Grace and Hades di Angelo. Their sons were Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo. My uncles and my dad had the names of the Big Three Greek gods, so that's how they got the name for the company. Zeus was an electrician and Hades was an exterminator. And now they were the biggest movie/music producers in the world.

Anyway, people always think I'm stuck up and extremely annoying, but I'm not at all like that. Well, my cousin Thalia (daughter of Zeus), thinks I'm annoying, but I don't think I'm that annoying. Right? At my old school, I was bullied because of my father's job. So, now I'm home schooled. All the sons of the big three are. Thalia will punch and most likely break the face of anyone who bullies her, so she goes to public school. Lucky duck. But for our freshman year, our parents thought it would be "fun" to send us to Goode High School. Time to pause and tell you some general things about me.

Name: Percy Sea Jackson

Age: 15 years old

Favorites: Blue, Blue Food, Blue Drinks, Water, Playing My Guitar (Riptide), and Playing with my brother, Tyson, and my dog, Mrs. O' Leary.

Best Friends: Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez ,who is the son of the Big Three's stage manager and prop master and repair guy and special effect dude, and Frank Zhang, who is the son of our makeup director. Frank is good with makeup also. It's like he can turn anyone into anything. His best is animals.

Family: Mom, Sally Jackson, Dad, Poseidon Jackson, Brother, Tyson (he doesn't like to use his last name), and a dog, Mrs. O' Leary.

There you go. You know some general things about me. Unpause. I still hate the idea of going to Goode High, but there's no use arguing with my dad. When he is determined, he goes into stubborn, and no mode. He never budges on his decisions and always says no to everything that changes what his plan is. When he's in that mode, nothing can penetrate it until he gets out of the mode. He usually stays in the mode until the next day. So, today was my first day of school. I was scared, because I didn't want to be bullied again. The first time it happened, it was because of this guy named Luke Castellan. He was the most popular guy in school and was so full of himself. I hated him. He called me fish boy when my dad was a marine biologist. When her became famous, Luke called me daddy's boy hand ugly little rich boy. Meh made me feel insecure. He was the bane of my existence. Then I had enough. I asked to be home schooled. I haven't seen him since, but I was scared I was going to bump into him again.

I pushed the feelings aside and got out of bed. On my first day of high school, I didn't want to look so fancy, people thought that I just flounced my dad's money around, but I didn't want to dress so bad, that people thought I was poor. I wanted to look average and simple, so I settled on a sea green v neck that matched my eyes, black jeans, black converse, and a black hoodie. I tried to comb my hair, but it never worked before and it didn't work now. I grabbed my black backpack and headed downstairs. I sat at the bar and our cook whipped up some blue eggs and blue bacon. Let me explain the blue food. My favorite color is blue, so when I was younger, my mom experimented and made all my foods blue. I rarely ate food at my house that wasn't blue. I wolfed down my food and ran outside. My mom said she's drive me in a beat up old Porsche, so people wouldn't look at me weird if I arrived in my dad's sleek black sports car. I was eternally grateful to my mother for that. I got out, kissed my mom goodbye, and headed for the door. I kept my hood on, so people wouldn't see my face. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into a person. We both fell and my hood was taken off my the force of the impact. I sat up and started to pick up the books and papers the girl dropped. Then I looked at her.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. With golden hair in soft curls, tan skin, an athletic, slim body, and storm gray eyes. I guessed that usually her eyes were bright, but right now they were 3x more stormy than I guessed usual. I handed over the books and papers. She thanked me and stood up. She straightened her outfit: a shimmery silver tank top, faded denim shorts that went mid thigh, and silver flats. Her gold hair was tied back in a ponytail and her makeup was little and delicate. After that, she looked up, opened her mouth, and started yelling at me. I winced at every word and turned my eyes to the ground. At that moment, I knew that we were destined to be enemies.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my first chapter. I will update it as soon as I can. In the meantime, review please, and check out my other story, A High School Story!**

**Keep reading and Keep posted!**

**BookLover86 out! ;)**


End file.
